


Words to be spoken

by Wolfie61



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deception, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Mind Games, Other, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie61/pseuds/Wolfie61
Summary: When the world is at its darkness the words spoken to you are the most frightening ~WolfieThis is just a book that will be about random horror stories, and if its requested enough, ill make a story out of it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Darkest night

Its dark and quite 

The day had just ended it it was getting quiter as we speak, I find myself walking in a field. The moon bright tonight. In front of me is...a forest, I stop. I...don't like the way the forest looms over, even with a full moon the forest looked dark, it consumed everything around it. The night sky was darkening even more then before and I feel the foreboding presents start to creep out of the shadows that the forest cast.

The moon.. its getting small and the darkness is slowly seeping into every crack in the now brittle grass, the grey grass. Everything has lost the color it once held before.  
I'm starting to feel like something is watching me, I can feel that is not human. Its eyes Pierce through me as though I'm glass, so I turn and I.....I stop, in the dark. No more than 20 feet away is a person, its...I think its a person, because it hasn't moved, its just standing there, I thinks it facing the other way. I start to back away but the thing moved two steps towards me.

I couldn't do anything as it stared at me. I take another step, and it takes two more. I stop, I....I can't do anything, the moon is so dim now, the forest has overtaken the space around me and I can see the smail on the things face, the only light alluminatting it, the smail so wide no human could make that.

Its 14 ft away and I just now noticed that its slowly getting closer and closer, and I can no longer move.

I'm in the forest now, I don't know how I got here and all I can do is wait, as thing gets closer and closer until its 3ft away. I can smells it breath the eyes glossed over and dead, mouth hanging open, face black and Blue as though it had been in a fight. The chest split in two, ribs and guts spilled on the floor...floor? But its, I turn around. A mistake, I'm in a basement, surrounded by corpses and I smail, wider then any human could possibly do as I pace the small space, its dark the moon, or should I say the light bulb, is so bright, but its getting dimmer. Darkness closing in. I take the knife that I had been holding to cut the guys mouth into a smail, and rise it to my neck, and I cut. The world goes black.


	2. Skinwalker

Back when I was about 7 years old, I was camping and I went to bed early that night. I woke up, the reason is still unknown to me as to WHY I woke up but...I did. I wish I hadn't. 

I got up and looked outside the window...it was still dark. I had never woken up in the middle of the night before, so I was a little on edge. It was really dark that night, even though it was a full moon. And right out the door it was brighter I thought maybe Grandma and Grandpa were still up. So I tried to get some sleep. But I couldn't. 

So I looked out the window once more and something... I don't know what, but something ran past. I remember it like it was yesterday, it was large, and fast. The eyes seemed to glow. I....I, closed the curtains as fast as I could. I wanted to warn my Grandparents so I open the door and walk out. I called there names. They didn't answer, so I walked up a few steps to the upper bed and I couldn't see them in it so I started to freak out. I go back to bed and waited, and after a while I looked outside again, this time using the front door. And it was there, starring at me, wide blue eyes, just watching me. It slowly got off of all fours and I realized just how large it was, the first thing I could think of was close the door and lock it. I ran up what little stairs there were and Saw that my grandparents were in fact there. I hid for a little bit, using the bed as a barricade. As I listened to the thing walk about the campsite. 

And I waited and waited until I could nolonger hear it. I went back to bed and in the morning nothing was out of place, the only evidence there was that it was there was the Large Dog prints walking into the woods nearby. 

Following them, hoping to see were it went, but as I kept walking the paws started to shift and by the end they were gone, having become talon like. Knowing that it must have flown away, I left. And never returned to that campground.


	3. What Could have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you Could help... Would you?  
> What would you say. What would you do if faced with this?
> 
> Most would turn the other way and act like it's not happening.
> 
> Would you?

If you think about it, nothing is stopping me from killing myself, people say "think about your Family" and "what they would go through", "think about how they will feel", but in the end, they don't care about what you go through because if they did... would you truly be in this position? I don't think so. 

I have told my Mother MULTIPLE times, No one listenens, no one let's me speak. If I do, as soon as someone else says something they turn around and talk to them, my voice is last to be heard. When I DO get to speak someone get all bent out of shape, or rolls there eyes, make noises to make sure that I know they don't care, even if im not talking to them. And she says "its okay, everything will be fine". I- I don't want to go to school it happens in public places, and I come from a small town so school is the most public. But she is more worried about me being truant then she is of my happiness, or at least thats what it feels like. 

I just got told I argue with everyone, that I start all the arguments. All I could think is it's because that's the only way someone will listen, the only way someone won't turn away, or make conversation with someone else, because there too consecrated on there Anger, on their opinion. 

What I have to say is irrelevant. I'm not aloud to speak unless I'm spoken too, but no one realizes I'm human too, I get lonely, I have feelings. I am human, but that doesn't matter. 

If I were to not talk to anyone, and just stay quite, they say things like "why aren't you talking?" "Whats up with her". "She is so weird". 

Either way, If I talk im Hated, if I don't talk im weird and creepy. 

So, whats stopping me from killing myself? Whats stopping me from taking a rope, walking to the bridge and throwing myself off. Whats stopping me from overdose? Whats stopping me from takingthe nearest knife and cutting my neck or wrist so deep there is no way to recover? Whats stopping me from taking a weight and tying it so tight around my ankle and sinking into the river? The answer is nothing, really. All ot takes is a bad day and a little free time, a Lie. 

Please don't say its "because if you kill yourself you're sent to hell", or some kind of shit like that because I'm not religious, I believe once you are dead...thats it, your gone. Your just another face in a sea of faces that were long since forgotten. Sure your family will mourn, because most families would, they will remember you, but they would stop crying eventually, they will stop remembering you, they will stop caring. They would beable to talk about you, all the good things you did, or have done. Leave out the bad. But they never ask themselves, why didn't I say this to them when I saw them hurting, why didn't I try hard enough. Why.


End file.
